


(COMM) Chrissy's Gassy Shopping Trip

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Hyper Farting, Loli, Public humilation, Scat, Soiling, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: A young girl with a bad case of IBS tries to go shopping. Will her bowels leave her alone long enough for her to get anything done, or is she doomed to fail?
Kudos: 17





	(COMM) Chrissy's Gassy Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains graphic depictions of an underage girl farting, shitting, crying, and being humiliated. If you are put off by any of those things, please do not read on.

Shifting her gaze from right to left, the young girl quickly darts into a bush by the road. It was the second time she’d done so since the journey started, and she hoped she wouldn’t have to again. Her legs spread apart slightly as she bent at the hips, gripping her slightly pudgy thighs and sticking her developing butt out.    
  
“Nnh…”   
  
She knew it was a waste of time, what she was trying to do. She was one of many people diagnosed with IBS, or Irritable Bowel Syndrome. In her case, it was quite severe, something she’d hated herself for ever since the symptoms started to appear. Gassiness was a constant in her life, her asshole seemingly always on the verge of ripping a disgusting, loud fart no matter what she ate or how much she’d already passed that day. Even though the last time she’d paused like this she’d blasted out more farts than an average person produces in an entire day, she was already feeling like she had more to go.    
  
**_BBBBBRRRRGGGGPPPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ugh…”   
  
**_PPPPRRRRBBBTTTT! PRRT! VRP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The sounds coming from her ass were a sharp contrast to her small frame, the tuba-like blasts forcing out of her hard enough to poof out her tight little shorts, followed by a pair of sharp rippers that sputtered out of her little pink asshole. Despite the gentle breeze in the air, she could still smell the wretched stink of her beefy butt bombs, making her frown and wave a hand in front of her face. As if the magnitude of her gas alone wasn’t enough, the stench was possibly the worst part. A pungent, cloying odor that hung around wherever she ripped ass, causing anyone unfortunate enough to get a whiff to gag. Hearing people cough and sputter on her smell always made Chrissy want to cry, knowing her disgusting bowels were negatively affecting someone so bad.    
  
**_BBBBBBFFFFFGGGGOORRRGGGPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** That last one made her wince, the enormous fart actually hurting as it slapped her asscheeks together and pressed itself out of her tight anal gates with such force. Anyone unfortunate enough to be around when she cut that monster would notice some leaves being blown off of the poor bush receiving her smelly gas, if they didn’t faint from smelling it. However, what really bothered Chrissy was that she felt something more than gas clogging up her system. It was faint, for now, but there was the heavy feeling of a dump lurking around inside her, making her frown and rub her stomach.    
  
If it wasn’t already bad enough that she was stinking up the sidewalk with her horrendous farts, now there was the possibility that she’d be dropping a smelly shit bomb at the grocery store. She didn’t particularly enjoy “going” while in public, given the nature of her condition. She could never help but feel bad for the other people in the bathroom with her, having to endure her atrocious gas and shits. The IBS had a similar effect on her dumps as it did her farts, they often came out whenever they wanted, in great quantities, and carried a wretched smell. That’s why she normally took a dump in the morning like clockwork, as well as often taking another in the evening. Whenever she  _ did _ have to take a dump in public, it often ended up with her in tears thinking about what the other people would have to be dealing with. Not only that, but each time she had, she ended up clogging the toilet.   
  
But today, she didn’t have the chance to take her lengthy dump before she was instructed to get some groceries for dinner. It was just 20 or so minute before the time she normally took a shit, and it was a 10 minute walk to the store... Accounting for the time it’d take to get the groceries, any lines that are there… No, she  _ wouldn’t _ do that to the poor janitors again, they have it rough as it is! She’d just have to endure this pressure, get the groceries, and bolt back home as fast as she can.   
  
Pushing out a couple small, zipper farts, Chrissy straightened herself and readjusted her skirt. Determined now to get this done quick, she speedwalked herself all the way to the store. Her IBS wouldn’t stop her this time!   
  
***   
  
Why did her mother have to prefer the ketchup that’s always stocked on the bottom shelf?    
  
Chrissy had a hand pressed against the back of her shorts, a small bit of sweat forming on her brow. It was just a minute since she’d got in here, and she already felt the urge to rip a fart. She cursed herself for not taking more time farting out what she could before coming into the store, if she had just stayed there for an extra minute or so she could have gotten rid of this one already… She knew there was no hope in holding it back forever, but knowing that it’d tear out of her the second she eased up the pressure was making her want to cry. This was all compounded by the fact that a couple was perusing some sauces just a few feet away from her, along with their baby sleeping comfortably in his little seat.   
  
_ Hold it… Come on, be a big girl! Don’t wake the baby with your… Ugh… _ _   
_ _   
_ She hated even thinking about her farts. Why couldn’t she just be normal? Normal people don’t have to worry about ripping huge farts all the time!    
  
_ Please, please just find it… Please find what you’re looking for, nice lady… _ _   
_ _   
_ Her eyes clamped shut, her knees buckling together. She bit her lip, hand still firmly pressed against her ass. She was thankful the couple seemed too busy with each other and the sauce to notice how bad she was squirming, but at the rate they were taking…   
  
**_BBBBFFFFFOOOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** Chrissy went cross-eyed as her body decided to relieve itself without her permission, blowing out the gigantic fart that had been cooking inside her. She didn’t realize it, but the act of holding it in only made things worse for herself, more and more pressure building behind her ass until what she finally ripped was a true monster of a fart. The couple both jumped when they heard the massive sound, not to mention a loud crash.    
  
Chrissy’s fart had gained so much strength that it hit the jars of pickles behind her like a freight train, crashing them into each other hard enough to shatter the glass and send a wave of pickles and pickling juice across the floor. The force of releasing this beast nearly knocked Chrissy off her feet, forcing her to collapse forward and cling onto the shelf in front of her for support. Her legs felt like gelatin, sweat pouring down her neck as her face turned beet red from embarrassment.   
  
**_PPPPRRRRRPPPPTTT! PPPFHH-PHHFFFRRRRPT! VVRRRPP!_ ** **  
** **  
** **“** Unnhh…” Chrissy unintentionally let out a moan of relief, making her even more embarrassed. Tears started forming in her eyes as her asshole sputtered with additional blasts of disgusting turd gas, vibrating the floor below with their power. However, she wasn’t the only one crying now.   
  
Soon, the shrill sound of a baby’s cry was exploding into the air, the poor thing having been woken by Chrissy’s gas. Naturally, this had the effect of making the young girl feel even worse, her heart sinking in her chest as tears rolled down her eyes. Why couldn’t she have just held it in a bit longer? Babies are supposed to be the ones who can’t hold in their poop and farts, not big girls! Chrissy bit her lip, trying to stifle her sobs the best she can as she shakily held onto the metal rack. A harsh cramp hit her midsection, reminding her that gas was not the only thing in her future.    
  
“Ssshhh! It’s okay, it’s okay!” she heard the mom try to reassure her crying baby, lifting the chubby little thing up to cradle. The father just quickly grabbed a jar and placed it in their cart, staring at Chrissy with a look of disgust. Chrissy only caught the slightest glance of this as she cautiously took a peek to the side, before she quickly turned away. Her face felt like it was on fire now, the utter humiliation at the mess she had made with just a few farts further cementing her hatred of the bowels she’d been cursed with. She felt like giving up, like going back home and facing the music…  _ Sorry mom, I couldn’t get the groceries… I had to shit! _   
  
No, she couldn’t do that! She wasn’t going to let her bowels defeat her! The couple quickly made their leave, consoling their baby as they tried to figure out how such a young girl could fart so hard. Chrissy was thankful they’d left before the smell could properly reach them, at least she wouldn’t have to hear them gag as well.   
  
But as Chrissy grabbed the ketchup, she realized she’d have to explain this to someone who worked there… She couldn’t just leave the mess!   
  
***   
  
“U-uhm, yeah, so… T-that’s what happened…” Chrissy lied to the store clerk, telling the uniformed girl she’d dropped the pickles while grabbing some. “A-am I in trouble…?”   
  
_ No, no… Please… _ _   
_ _   
_ There was already another fart knocking at her door as she talked to the woman, clutching her basket with her various things inside. It was already bad enough she’d farted so hard in front of that poor family, she didn’t want to ruin this clerk’s day with her gas!    
  
The clerk sighed, shaking her head.   
  
“No, little girl, you aren’t in trouble… You said it was pickles?”   
  
_ Hold… Please… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Y-”   
  
**_FFFFFRRRRRTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Y-yes!” she exclaimed loudly, bolting upright and trying to ignore the squeaky, loud fart that’d left her rear. But the feeling of passing the hot wind out of her ass wasn’t what concerned her most, what concerned her most was the feeling of a thick log of shit sliding into place behind her asshole. The airy, high-pitched tone of her gas attack was a clear indication that the smelly wind had been forced around a girthy mud sausage, the next thing to leave her ass would surely be shit.   
  
The clerk blushed a bit, trying not to make the girl feel any worse by mentioning the gas.   
  
“It’s… Okay, I’ll take care of it…” the clerk said awkwardly, itching the back of her neck. How did a little girl cut a-  **HOLY FUCK THAT REEKS!** **  
** **  
** “Mmk!” the clerk let out a sound halfway to a gag, trying to stifle her body’s response to such a wretched odor for the girl’s sake. She’d said “it smells like something died in here!” more than once in her life, as we all do… But the fart she’d just caught wind of blew all those times out of the water. How? How could gas smell this bad? No fart smelled  _ good,  _ but the horrific stench in her nostrils was worse than anything she’d ever smelled before!   
  
“I-I’- **URK!** I’ll go take care of that now!” she quickly said, gagging again as she got another lungful of the girl’s gas. She only hoped this little girl wouldn’t mention it to anyone and get her in trouble.   
  
Chrissy was left clutching the basket with both hands, tears forming in her eyes. She’d done it again. She’d ruined a poor, innocent persons’ day with her stupid, smelly farts. Her heart felt like a rock in her chest, her lips quivering as she held back from properly bawling in the middle of the store. At least she was nearly done shopping now, she’d be able to pay for her stuff with the money her mommy gave her, go home, and take a shit. Sitting on her nice potty, able to take as long as she needs because it was a weekend. Maybe she could bring her Svitch into the bathroom with her and watch videos while she pooped. Those thoughts gave her the strength to continue walking towards the next thing on her list, determined to not make any more messes before she was home! But a grumble in her stomach, and the mounting pressure against her ass, made her not so sure after all…   
  
***   
  
This was it. Chrissy was in line. She had her basket, she had everything her mommy had asked of her. She just had to pay the nice lady behind the register, and walk the… Ten minutes home…   
  
Chrissy felt herself start to tear up. There was no way she’d last ten minutes! She didn’t even know if she could last  _ one _ minute with how her bowels were feeling right now.   
  
A piping hot log was pressed firmly against her asshole now, peristalsis forcing it against her tightly clenched anal gates with fervor. Sweat was rolling down her petite back, collecting in her pretty little polka-dot panties. She bit her lip, squeezing her legs together to clench her ass the best she could.    
  
_ Please hurry… _ _   
_   
She whined internally, the old woman in front of her taking her sweet time counting change while chatting up the cashier. The pressure was mounting by the second. Not just shit, but also gas. And she knew that in the tight confines of the cashier line, with shelves on either side, that everyone behind her and the old lady in front of her would get a whiff if she were to let even the smallest of farts out at this moment.    
  
“Ey, can you hurry it up? Some of us got shit to do!” came from behind her, making Chrissy yelp. The small lapse in concentration made her asshole crackle and puff out a nasty little fart, barely audibly, but certainly able to be smelled. If not the fart, the small little piece of shit that squished between her buttcheeks was definitely pungent. She felt the slimy piece of dung push out, clamping her asshole shut the best she could to postpone properly shitting herself.    
  
The little turd chunk stayed lodged between her ass cheeks, mixing in the sweat and forming a gross, sticky glue that reeked horribly. Even Chrissy felt like gagging when she smelled it.    
  
“You watch your mouth, young man! There’s a little girl here!” the old woman barked back to the man behind Chrissy, wrinkles forming at her brow as she frowned at the gruff looking man.   
  
“Well hurry it up then, grandma! I go-  **WHAT THE F- HURK!”**   
  
He could smell it.  **Her shit.** **  
** **  
** “ **Jesus fuckin’! Who th- HURK! I’m gonna fuckin’ spew!** ”   
  
“Young man! I am getting tir- OH MY GOODNESS!” The old woman could smell it too now, waving a hand in front of her face, scowling as she felt the choking stench invade her lungs. 

“Did someone… Oh my…  **ACK! HCK! Is that one of those stink bombs?!** ”   
  
Chrissy was distraught, her lips quivering as she tried her best to remain silent. To not show that it was  _ her. She  _ had been the one making that noxious stench, ruining even more people’s days because of how much of a  _ gross, disgusting little farty poop pants she was! _ She called herself all the naughty words she could think of inside her head, her frustration reaching its peak now that her plan had been ruined. She just wanted to poop in peace! Now she had this disgusting, slimy feeling in her butt!   
  
_ Dummy! Farty butt! Stupid… Stupid F word! _   
  
Tears rolled down her face, her entire frame trembling from holding back both the eruption of shit forming in her ass, and the sobs welling up in her throat. This obviously caught the attention of the older woman, as her face softened into a look of pity.    
  
“Oh… Oh dear…” she said. On one hand, she wanted to comfort the little girl… But on the other, she was certain she’d vomit if she had to endure the reek in the air any longer.   
  
**_SSSPRRRTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A shart hit the back of Chrissy’s panties, forcing the turd chunk to slap against the once-cute garment along with a good helping of wet shit muck.    
  
“ **Oh shit! This kid’s shittin’ her pants! What the fuck!** ” the brash man bellowed, quickly starting to back off, forcing his way out of the line to seek refuge in another, letting the person that was behind him get a good look at the brown spot creeping across the girl’s shorts.   
  
“Here, keep the change!” the old woman said, shoving a wad of cash in the cashier’s direction and taking off with her bags.    
  
Everyone was so quick to leave. All because Chrissy had to be such a  _ stinky little pig _ . Chrissy had been embarrassed by her ass before, but never to this extent. She didn’t even notice when the older woman dashed away, so caught up in her self-loathing.    
  
“L-little girl?” she heard, looking up with bloodshot eyes, snot drooling out of her nose. The cashier was talking to her. She’d ruin the cashier’s day with her poop too…   
  
“Are you ready to… Pay?” the man behind the register asked, trying not to make the situation any worse.    
  
“Nnh… Uh huh…” Chrissy mumbled, putting her basket on the conveyor, taking baby steps up to the register. Her control was wavering, another muddy shart hitting the back of her panties, bringing with it another small chunk of shit. It would be obvious to anyone now what she was doing, the other people in line behind her keeping a very fair distance to not smell her.   
  
_ Just get home… _   
  
***   
  
But it was not meant to be. She made it perhaps 2 minutes away from the store before a cramp hit her midsection, and her day was officially  _ completely  _ ruined. This cramp hit her so hard that she lost focus, her foot catching mid-stride on a crack in the pavement. She was falling now, her arms flailing wildly.    
  
Her bag fell in front of her, her body hitting it full force, breaking the eggs she’d bought in their fragile carton. If that wasn’t bad enough, the cucumber for the salad her mommy wanted to make was bruised and ruined by the impact, snapped in half with raw egg splattering onto it.   
  
The impact also ruined her panties, the hard blow to her stomach and the lapse in concentration forcing the log she’d been trying so hard to hold back into her shorts. The wrist-thick python of rancid shit coiled in her clothes messily, swampy farts bubbling out around it.   
  
_ No… No… _ _   
_ _   
_ Her thoughts consisted of just that word, playing on repeat, unable to believe she’d ruined even her mommy’s day… She wasted all that money, and now she’d ruined her panties…   
  
_ No… _ _   
_ _   
_ Another log started to sputter into her shorts, the immensity of her pile of shit forcing some to squirt out of her leg holes and up her back, staining her shirt as well. She could only think about how mommy would react, her money wasted on ruined groceries, her daughter covered in sloppy shit, crying like a little stinky baby….   
  
_ I’m sorry mommy… I’m sorry… Please don’t be too upset... _ _   
_ _   
_ **_BBBBBRRRRPPPT!_ **


End file.
